


Reading Rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short one-shot in which Lance tries to buy a book from Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Reading Rainbow

“Hey! Got any good books?”

Keith was shelving in the back when the loud voice burst through the shop’s silence. Heaving a sigh, he left the room and appeared behind the counter.

Standing in front of him was a young man with tan skin and vibrant, blue eyes. He wore a grey-brown jacket and jeans that suited him well. He looked...Energetic, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Of course we do, this is a bookstore.” It came out a bit harsher than Keith intended.

The other boy just kept on grinning. Though he found it annoying, his smile gave Keith the sudden urge to as well.

“Well, yeah, I know that. But just because there are books doesn’t mean they’re necessarily _good_.”

Keith took another deep breath, willing himself to stop staring at the other boy. “Fine, whatever. What kind of book are you looking for?”

On the opposite side of the counter, his customer thought for a moment, one hand tapping against the bottom of his chin.

“I don’t know,” He finally blurted. “I need something for my eight-year-old niece. Her birthday is today and I completely forgot to get a gift.” There was a brief pause. “Can you help me?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

“Please?” The boy added for effect.

Giving in, Keith hopped over the counter--something he _technically_ wasn’t supposed to do, but he thought it made him look cool--and made his way to the children’s section. He ran his gaze over a few titles, the boy hovering behind him, until he finally found the one he was looking for. Keith handed it to the stranger.

“The Phantom Tollbooth?” He asked, reading the cover. “Do you really think she’ll like it? It looks a little weird to me.”

Keith chuckled a bit at this.

“Trust me, I loved it when I was younger.”

“I’m not sure I _can_ trust someone who has a mullet.” The boy smirked at him, and Keith snorted. It was not flattering.

“Whatever, just come pay for it.” He led the boy back up to the counter, and rang in the book.

When he wasn’t looking, Keith jotted down seven numbers and the words “call me” on his receipt. Without saying anything more to each other, the blue-eyed boy slipped out the door.

___

That evening, Keith got a call. The boy’s name was Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
